Mistakes
by Psyche
Summary: My second DBZ fic...I hope you like it...again, this is a look into the feelings of another one of my favorite DBZ characters...it's longer than Dreams...so...(shrugs)...


Mistakes  
By: Psyche  
Email: psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/paradox/  
http://gundamwinghq.trifocus.net/  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
In just an hour, I got 5 reviews...grins...ya know...I'm glad   
you liked Dream! Cuz I'm writing another DBZ only fic! And   
here it is...as always, I prefer short stories...little things about   
how the characters feel....So here's another one...and as always,   
I never tell who's talkin' til the end! Ja ne!  
  
Luv ya alwayz!  
  
~~Psyche~~  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
I never did expect this. I mean. I was nobody. I was just someone   
who stood there...and watched...I was never the one to fight the battles,   
though I tried so hard to be like you. I was just a nobody. You were   
the hero. You were the one strong enough to defeat any evil, no matter   
how strong it was or how weak you had become. I remember everything  
like it was yesterday...  
  
Raditz...my own uncle...coming to take you away...then taking me instead.  
And I was too small...too weak to help...You came to save me...and you   
did...and died because of it. They said that *I* was the one who saved   
you. I don't know...I just don't know if I can believe that...  
  
Then Vegeta and Nappa came. When I needed you most, you were there...  
How can they say that I helped you. That I helped defeat Vegeta...when   
all I did was stand there....when all I did was run! Again, you saved me...  
and you were kind. Even though you were hurting...even though he tried   
to kill us, you let him go...  
  
And on Namek. I tried so hard to fight. I tried so hard to find the   
dragonballs. I knew you'd come, and I tried my best to keep us alive   
until you showed up. I was your son, and I wasn't going to let anyone   
bully me around anymore. But the Ginyu Force was too strong. There   
was nothing I could do to stop them. Nothing. I tried, and failed. But   
you were there. And again, you saved me....and what did it cost you? It   
almost cost you your life. Captain Ginyu...he took your body...he tricked   
Krillin...and somehow...I knew he wasn't you. You were kind. He...he was   
a cruel person. And then you arrived, stuck in Ginyu's body...weak...  
probably dying from all the injuries....and yet...you still faught...you still   
did your best to save me. You always do. And you did...  
  
Then Freiza. Who could forget him? He was so strong. And you weren't   
there...How could we fight such a powerful being by ourselves. I tried my   
best...I really did...but no matter how hard we faught...no matter how   
powerful we became...........  
  
Piccolo appeared. He was always there too. He was like you in more ways   
that either of you could know. He was like a father to me...yet...he wasn't   
you. And he wasn't strong enough to defeat Freiza. Vegeta wasn't strong   
enough to defeat Freiza...and no matter how hard I tried...I wasn't strong   
enough to defeat him....he killed them...he killed Dende...he killed Vegeta...  
he killed Krillin...and he almost killed Piccolo...And where was I through all   
this.......?  
  
I was depending on you. You were the one who could defeat Freiza...only   
you......and then you changed. You got angry...and your transformed into a   
Super Saiyan. I knew then and there that you would always be there...to   
get stronger...to defeat the enemy....ALWAYS! But...when I went back to   
help...I thought you were gone...dead...and Freiza....he was there...to torment   
me......what else could I do? I knew that the only chance we had was if   
Freiza was blown up with Namek. So I tried to stall him. But as always, I   
failed. But you were there....you always were....  
  
You defeated Freiza...and we thought you had died. What else could have   
happened? An entire planet had blown up...and we knew there had been no  
way for you to escape...but...  
  
But Freiza did....and he came back. He came to Earth. And then Trunks   
appeared...defeating him. And we couldn't help but wonder...where were   
you? You had always been there.....always....  
  
And you did. You arrived and Trunks told you about the future...about the   
virus. A stupid virus....and DAMN VIRUS!!! That is how you died in the   
future!!! Not some heroic act! Not some battle....a virus....  
  
But you were saved. A cure...and the cure worked. Even though there were  
times it seemed like it wouldn't, it did. But the Androids arrived, ready to   
kill you...and then Cell....Cell....I hate him. I hate him so much...He absorbed   
the Androids...he....he defeated them...one by one...each fighter...Trunks...  
Vegeta....Everyone.  
  
I remember our time in the hyperbolic time chamber. You were there...always...  
Always with me. Teaching me. It was because of your training that I am who   
I am today....a Super Saiyan.....  
  
And the tournament......this damn tournament...........You were so strong, but Cell   
was stronger...and then you told me...that *I* was stronger. Impossible...but   
it was true. I was strong enough to defeat Cell.....  
  
But I never did expect it...you weren't killed because of a battle....you weren't   
killed because of some virus...you weren't killed because you had to save   
everyone....no....  
  
You died because I became too arrogant...too prideful....too strong....and I didn't   
kill Cell when I had the chance. And now...you are gone...Cell has returned...and   
it is up to me....to stop the monster that killed you....  
  
It is up to me to stop myself....from repeating the same mistake twice....  
  
~~~~  
~~~~  
  
Well...there it is...a Gohan fan fic...Well....Like? Dislike?   
Email me!!!  
psyche_lakeshore@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
~~Psyche~~ 


End file.
